


Divinity Unfold

by joonmonjagi



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Demons, F/F, F/M, Gentle Sex, Goddesses, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Witches, Xenophilia, familiar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonmonjagi/pseuds/joonmonjagi
Summary: The fate of the world once again hangs in the balance and the Justice League must turn to a force so powerful, even they are left in wonder.





	1. Ohana

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any incorrect translations. It's been so long since I've been in a Spanish class and my skills have definitely gone down from where I thought they were. I tried to construct the Spanish conversation as best I could with my knowledge of grammar and whatnot, but if it's wrong or said weirdly please feel free to correct me. I have definite plans to start retraining myself because if you don't use it, you lose it (which I most definitely and embarrassingly, have).

"Ah, sí señor y señora Alvarez. Si continúan abordar sus preocupaciones entre sí, yo creo que tendrán menor peleas y el ambiente de su hogar será mucho mejor. Quiero recordarles que no se recomienda que vaya a la cama enojada. El problema se encona durante la noche y la situación tiene el potencial descontrolarse. ¿Sí? Bueno. Pues, les veré en nuestro próxima cita. Que tenga un buen día. Adiós."

Ohana hung up the phone and threw her head back in a long, sighing moan. Working as a relationship counselor could definitely be stressful and even though she was a goddess, it didn't exactly pay the bills. Luckily, she had her handy familiar to release the tension. "Faola, _shit_." She ran her hands through his soft dreadlocks, gathering them in a fist to push him closer to her core. If there was anything her counterpart knew like the back of his hand, it was how to make her cum in the best ways possible. Now typically, it was frowned upon to have an intimate relationship with one's familiar, but the two had been together for millennia and just because she was a goddess endowed with the ability to manipulate romantic interminglings, much like the Roman Aphrodite could, that didn't mean she was destined for her own happy ending. Therefore, as her dedicated companion and servant, her familiar also was not guaranteed one either. In short, you had to get in where you could fit in and take the wins you got. Meaning, if she had to suck off her most loyal compatriot and vice versa, to get some semblance of her own personal paradise, then so be it. 

Faola gripped her thighs tighter, dragging her towards his hungry tongue that speared her and slurped at her clit with even greater force than before. Ohana deeply arched her back and gripped at his strong hands. "I'm cumming," she gasped and released on his tongue. Though a familiar, Faola was certainly not the traditional embodiment of what folklore depicted a familiar to be. Although he preferred to travel in his more feral form, he frequently transitioned into his human form. Both were incredibly beautiful. As a sleek black panther, his lithe, strong build and vibrant amethyst eyes enthralled all who saw him. However, his human form was far more incredible. Tall and built like a runner, his powerful stance demanded respect. His dreadlocks were a deep, dusty auburn, fitted with golden rings that wound throughout his hair. His features were only further complimented by his smooth, dark skin, strong jaw, and long lashes that framed the kohl around his eyes. Perhaps what Ohana found to be his most appealing physical feature; however, was his thick, long cock. It was strong and veiny, capable of reaching depths within her she'd never known were there. 

Faola slowly stood and leaned over her in the chair. "My lady, you taste absolutely delectable as always," he purred. His voice could easily drop panties. It was deep and smooth, never rushed. He took his time to speak because he knew you'd wait for as long as it took for him to finish. "I'm pleased you gifted me with your essence so bountifully. Now, I'd like to see how long it takes for me to force it out of you again." He looked directly in her eyes before unbuckling his pants and unveiling what he knew she craved most. "But first, I want to feel you struggle to swallow me whole. Suck," he commanded. 

Ohana may be his mistress and she found him quite equal to her despite socially acceptable ideals, but when it came to their intimacies, Faola demanded submission and she was more than happy to give it. Ohana opened her mouth wide to receive him. She knew what to expect, of course. She'd blown him countless times and each one had been better than the lost. Even though he could be rough, and more often than not, he was, he was still attentive to her wellbeing as she pleasured him. As such, he would stuff her throat full, but if at any point he felt she couldn't handle it, he would immediately back off.

He slowly and gently pushed the tip of his member past her lips. Instantly, she moaned at his flavor while he grunted and pushed himself deeper into her cavern. Over and over again he pushed himself in, increasing in depth and speed with each thrust. Soon, she completely relaxed her throat and deep throated him, the sound of her choking on his member resounding throughout the room. He could feel himself tightening, ready to release down her throat. Before he could finish, though, he quickly pulled her off and settled himself between her legs. "Not yet, my dear."

None too gently, Faola twisted her head to the side to give him full access to her neck. Ever so slowly, he bit and soothed the skin of her throat as he made his way down. "I see you followed my instructions to keep these beauties bare for me," he rasped and ripped open her blouse. "Of course. I'd never risk angering you. I have to get my reward, don't I?" Ohana gasped. 

Faola chuckled, sending a shiver down her spine. "I suppose you do, but the punishment would be oh so fulfilling." Continuing his trek down to her breasts, he massages each, suckling each nipple, switching between the two. 

"Faola," Ohana whimpered, pawing at his abs. "Please? I need you. I don't need the foreplay." Her counterpart lightly glided his fingers down to her thigh, edging them open to deftly play with her folds before he slid two fingers in. She was dripping wet. There really wasn't much need for preparation. "Alright, my love. I'll have mercy on you this once. But know this, my fun will not be over here." 

Faola positioned himself at her entrance, wetting his cock with her slick before he pierced her. "Ready?" he placed his forehead to hers to look deeply into her eyes. "Mmm yes. Please, fill me up?" Ohana's words ghosted against his lips, her warm breath fanning across his mouth. "With pleasure."

He slid in perfectly, never stopping until he reached the hilt and her hips were pressed flush to his. "Ah!" she cried, arching her back. "You're so deep," she stuttered out the words and lightly clenched on his length. Holding tight to her hips, he withdrew and plunged back in hard. "You shouldn't tease me, my lady. You might regret it." 

Faster and faster, he pistoned in and out of her, pounding her harder each time. He relished in her cries and moans. Ohana's grip on his back never ceased, her nails embedding deep crescent moons in his shoulders. Closer and closer the two raced to their end. Faola's harsh grip on her hips made it difficult for her to swivel and attempt to pull him in deeper to reach his climax. So, she resorted to begging for his seed, pleading with him to fill her to the brim. 

With one last thrust, Faola captured her lips and growled into her mouth, swallowing her sobs of pleasure as quick sparks shot throughout every fabric of her being. His energy near spent, he picked her up gently without pulling out and situated himself in her chair so he wouldn't crush her. "Pleased, my lady?" he asked her in a hushed tone and gently brushed her curling tendrils out of her face. "As always, my love."

She leaned down to gently kiss his lips, the two interrupted by an abrupt ring of her phone. Huffing in annoyance, she reached over and and answered the call. Slowly, her jaw clenched as the caller continued to speak. "Fine. We'll be on our way," Ohana stiffly replied and ended the call. "What is it?" Faola looked into her eyes with concern. Ohana breathed deeply.

"We need to get to Eshala as soon as possible."


	2. Eshala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Justice League is warned of a powerful dark force soon coming to wreak havoc.

The air was thick with the overwhelming feeling of unease and wariness. Whispers resounded throughout the space, growing louder in a deafening crescendo. The spirits were worried and their gossip of the assumed impending doom of Earth's civilizations filled the cavern until its guardian demanded its end. "Silence," a booming voice commanded. She demanded peace and quiet space to think. She couldn't do so with such an unnerving energy permeating around her. "I cannot think with your infernal yammering," she scowled.

At a long wooden table sat a young woman. Her dark red hair ran down her back in waves, sweeping over her shoulders and settling at the base of her waist. Full lips and round, plum colored eyes powdered with dark eye shadow decorated her tan, freckled face. Sheer gray bottoms caressed her figure, accompanied by a midriff top of the same quality. The woman rose from her seat to gracefully stalk toward the iridescent pool of water situated at the base of the altar. 

The altar, decorated with fragrant, vibrant flowers, fruits, and wines, was dedicated to the Ultimate. The Ultimate was a divine being. It had no name, no sex, and it was as old as time itself. If it had to be given a name, it would go by many as multiple cultures called it by different titles. It was everything and nothing all at once. It was the start and the finish, the basis of all moral conductance. It was the enforcer, the one who set everything into motion. It was the one who gave rise to the Keepers, one of which was Eshala.

Eshala was a seer, a servant of the Ultimate dedicated to maintaining the balance of time. She was the eldest of the four Keepers birthed from the Ultimate. Gifted with Sight, she could see the past, present, and future and in extreme cases, bend time to her will and alter outcomes. Eshala knelt at the altar and cupped some of the cool water in her hands. Low, beneath her breath in melodic whispers, she chanted and prayed for the Ultimate to reveal the truth and open her eyes.

Slowly, she trickled the water over her head. Instantly, flashes of reality blinked behind her closed lids. Dastardly images they were that left her gasping frantically for air. She placed her hand against her chest as if to command it cease its rapid beating. "Ultimate, please. Show me the solution. Show me how to stop it," she rasped. As requested, the answer was given.  _You must hurry, my daughter_ , a soft voice floated through her racing thoughts.  _Time is of the essence_. 

"Yes," Eshala shakily stood to her feet. "It must be stopped.  _She_ must be stopped." Quickly, she thanked the Ultimate and conjured a portal. She had to quickly gather her sisters. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. That started out with a complete smut. I definitely wasn't planning for that, but I think it turned out well, yeah? Send in the feedback, good or bad. Give me your honest opinion. I can take it. Next update coming soon!


End file.
